


Буря

by WTF Aeterna 2021 (aeterna2021)



Category: WTF Aeterna 2021, Отблески Этерны - Вера Камша | Otbleski Eterny - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Fanfic, Fanfiction, M/M, Magic, Orgy, PWP, Sex Magic, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeterna2021/pseuds/WTF%20Aeterna%202021
Summary: ...скалы высятся нерушимо, но вожделение приходит и к ним. Чем дольше стоят горы, тем гибельней нахлынувшая страсть. Камень вступает в брак с водой, и рождается Зверь. Его бег — это бег Смерти, его гнев — это гнев Скал, его безумие — это безумие Молний, сдержать его не дано...
Relationships: Robert Epine/Aldo Rakan, Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell, Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell/Robert Epine/Aldo Rakan, Roque Alva/Robert Epine
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Буря

«Скачи в Гальтары, Дик, анакс тебя примет. Мой тебе совет — расскажи ему все». 

Все. Все. Все…

За рекой, в Нохе, ударил полночный колокол. Дик зашатался, с силой прижимая к груди руку — на ней еще огнем горело прикосновение, последнее пожатие. Ветер рвал плащ с плеч, завывал в печных трубах городка. Ни в одном окне не горел свет, добрые горожане опасались открывать ставни. Да и к кому он пойдет, убийца, трус, опять бросивший своего господина… Но тот велел ему, сказал наконец, что делать, приказал уходить в Гальтары, и этот приказ он выполнит любой ценой. Ветер вновь взвился, ударил в лицо, сорвал шляпу. Дик обернулся, но поднимать ее не стал. Нужна лошадь… Где раздобыть лошадь? И когда он доберется до Гальтар, они только вдвоем с Альдо... Нет, не только, должно быть, Робер с ним. Непременно с ним! Они уходили из испакощенной истинниками Олларии вдвоем, спина к спине, отбиваясь от мышиной своры, и личная гвардия Эпинэ вся полегла, защищая Повелителя Молний и истинного короля Ракана. Дик закашлялся — воспоминания горчили. Альдо вырвался, ушел, Робер тоже, а что сделал он? Убил свою королеву, не спас своего эра, все, на что он оказался способен — вывести его из дворца и спрятать, слепого, в забытой Создателем деревушке, и даже этот пусть ему указал Алва… 

Плеск реки успокоил, упорядочил мысли, даже ветер будто стих. Вода! Повелитель Волн! Он найдет Придда, объяснит ему, тот послушает, должен послушать! Герцог Вальтер был другом отца, он верил в древние силы и понимал смысл и значение слов в старинных заклинаниях. Нужно будет довезти его до Гальтар… И эра тоже! Все вместе они, Повелители Стихий, смогут противостоять этой гадости, в считанные дни затопившей город.

Дик бежал через мост, оскальзываясь на отчего-то вдруг прогнивших досках. Ворота никто не охранял, на улицах не было ни души. Дик бежал, оступался, падал, вставал и бежал дальше, а растеряв все силы — брел по колено в странно сгустившемся, зеленоватом, пахнущем плесенью воздухе. Никого живого — ни птицы, ни крысы. Оллария замерла, таращась черными глазницами выбитых окон. На суку каштана на площади Оленя качнулась тень — повешенный. Дик зажал нос рукавом и бросился бегом, дальше, дальше, к особняку с морскими тварями на фронтоне. Эхо его шагов множили пустые улицы.

Когда он, задыхаясь, заколотил в тяжелые парадные двери особняка Приддов, никто не ответил ему, ни одна свеча не зажглась в окне, но он продолжал в исступленном отчаянии осыпать ее ударами, потом отошел и стал кричать, не узнавая собственного голоса, превратившегося в хриплое карканье: 

— Валентин! Валентин, это я, Ричард Окделл, откройте! Мне необходимо поговорить с герцогом Вальтером! Валентин! Герцог Вальтер! Кто-нибудь!

Дверь беззвучно приоткрылась, скользнул огонек несмелой свечи. Ричард бросился к нему, как к спасению. Валентин стоял молча, не приглашая его зайти.

— Валентин, — сглотнув и ухватившись за дверь — от облегчения у него ослабли колени, — выкрикнул Ричард. — Валентин! Впустите меня! Мне нужен герцог Вальтер! Мы можем спасти, мы должны спасти!..

— Что вам угодно? — тихо спросил Валентин, словно не слыша его.

— Валентин, — горячо и быстро зашептал Дик. — Я не выходец, я могу войти, даже если вы не позовете меня по имени, я живой, не мертвец, пустите меня, мне нужно видеть герцога! Повелителя Волн! Нам необходимо отправиться в Гальтары…

— Повелитель Волн перед вами.

— Как… — Ричард отпрянул, у него вырвался негромкий всхлип, перешедший в хрип. — Герцог Вальтер погиб? Все погибло?

Этот странный полуплач-полустон словно разбудил Валентина, он взял подсвечник в другую руку, провел ладонью по глазам: 

— Простите меня, Ричард, я сам не свой все эти дни. Прошу, войдите, и мы поговорим.

— Теперь не нужно, — пробормотал Ричард, цепляясь за ускользающие остатки своего плана, — мне нужен был герцог Вальтер… и эр Рокэ… еще я, Робер Эпинэ и Альдо… 

— Я — герцог Придд, — слова тускло упали в ночную тьму. — Повелитель Волн. Куда вы хотите, чтобы я отправился?

* * *

Горячечная изматывающая скачка была сродни той Дикой охоте, сказками о которой пугала надорских малышей старая нянька. Валентин оказался самым спокойным из всех, он предоставил теплые плащи и коней, но был то ли ранен, то ли заражен магической дрянью, и слабел с каждой хорной. Упрямившийся Алва, едва не погубивший весь план своим отказом, каким-то звериным чутьем учуяв кровь, дал усадить себя в седло и всю эту бесконечную дорогу поддерживал покачивающегося Валентина. Зрение ему было не нужно; полумориск из Придды, хорошо выученный и привычный ходить в строю, не сбивался с аллюра. Несмотря на теплый плащ и перчатки, Дик чувствовал леденящий внутренности холод, захватывающий все тело, подбирающийся к сердцу. Он ехал позади, не то боясь, что эр свалится с седла, не то понимая, что вести их небольшой отряд он не в состоянии.

Ночь длилась и длилась, полыхали в зеленоватом небе россыпи звезд, четырежды всходила и заходила, наплевав на всю небесную механику, страшная ржавая луна.

Когда в четвертый раз не наступило утро, Дик понял, что ни руки, ни колени больше не слушаются его, он не может управлять лошадью и не в силах удержать поводья. Он тихо наклонился вперед, к гриве коня, думая только о том, как бы не свалиться ему под копыта. Ни о Гальтаре, ни о спасении мира он больше не мечтал и бесконечно прогонял по кругу одну и ту же неясную мысль, о том, что уже, должно быть, поздно, и теперь погаснут все звезды… 

— Юноша, — окликнул его Алва. — Что же вы не приветствуете своего анакса?

Дик с трудом поднял голову, вглядываясь в густую тьму, и тут кони Придда и Алвы разошлись, и Дик увидел бледную светлеющую полосу горизонта, нежно-зеленую с розовым — и на ее фоне две конные фигуры.

— Альдо, — хрипло прошептал он. Измученное тело не слушалось его, не повиновались не только руки, но и голос. 

— Дикон, — Робер оказался возле него первым, помог спешиться. Дик мешком свалился ему на руки и прошептал:

— Эр Рокэ почувствовал, что вы здесь, что Альдо здесь, значит, все может выйти, все может получиться, Робер… 

— Альдо и меня загонял, — Робер улыбался и пах обычным человеческим теплом — запахом дыма, конского пота, кожаной упряжи. — Все ждал, что вы появитесь, хотя я говорил ему, что из столицы не выбраться… 

— Столица мертва, — неожиданно громко сказал Дик. Придд вздрогнул и начал валиться в сторону, противоположную от Алвы, тот не видел и не мог его поддержать, подскочил Альдо, протянул руки. Дик взглянул в лицо своему анаксу и едва узнал его — словно за несколько ночей, прошедших с момента захвата города, Альдо Ракан постарел на пятнадцать лет. 

— Кто этот юноша? — требовательно спросил Альдо. 

— Разве вы не  _ видите _ , — насмешливо спросил Алва, поворачивая голову на звук его голоса. — Перед вами Повелитель Волн! 

— И Повелитель Ветра, насколько я могу  _ видеть _ , — неприязненно ответил Альдо. — Что с вами, вы ранены? 

— Валентин ранен, — ответил Ричард, — Я не знаю, что с ним, но он теряет силы…. терял… всю ночь… 

— А Алва? — резко спросил Альдо. 

— Я все еще здесь, — любезно напомнил Алва. 

— Эр Рокэ не видит, — вполголоса сказал Дик. От ужаса и стыда хотелось спрятать голову под живот коню, тяжело дышащему и роняющему хлопья пены, хотя за всю эту бесконечную ночь они ни разу не переходили в галоп. — Это истинники, агариссцы. Его заставили выпить яд…

— Юноша! — злой окрик — как удар шпаги. Дик сгорбился и опустил голову. 

Альдо смотрел на Алву с непередаваемым выражением и кривил тонкие губы. 

— Что ж, — сказал он наконец. — Мы все здесь, Повелители Стихий, там, куда нас привела судьба. 

— И ваше безрассудство, — напомнил Алва. Дик вскинулся, но Альдо промолчал. 

— Идемте, — сказал он кратко. — Ричард, ты…

— ...Поведешь Валентина, — вмешался Робер. — Рокэ, позвольте мне… 

— Мы с вами на брудершафт не пили, Эпинэ, — неприязненно ответил Алва. — Впрочем, если мой оруженосец так занят, что не может помочь мне...

— Эр Рокэ, — растерялся Дик. 

— Дикон! — прикрикнул Альдо. — Эпинэ справится, поверь. Помоги Валентину.

Каменные стены давили, словно желая сойтись и расплющить их, но не дать пройти, не пропустить к своим самым страшным тайнам. По стенам прыгали отблески факела, который нес Робер. Другой рукой он вел Алву. Дик шел и слушал неумолчный ропот камня: рассерженную, злую песню, заунывную, грозную и жуткую. Постепенно ему стало казаться, что он навсегда потерялся здесь, в толще скалы, и никогда не придет ни на зов, ни вернется обратно. Он останется бродить в этой тьме навсегда. И камни, словно соглашаясь с ним, изменили мелодию, она стала проще и четче: древний, въедающийся в кости страшный ритм. Валентин застонал, вырывая Дика из странного полузабытья, тот сильно вздрогнул и налетел на эра, шедшего впереди. 

— Спокойно, юноша, — твердо сказал тот. — Даже я слышу, что вам хотят сообщить ваши… вассалы? Хотя мне и не дает все расслышать эта какофония — вода, ветер… куда мы идем? В чистое поле? Разве мы не должны оставаться в лабиринте, чтобы мученически принести себя в жертву непонятной древней дряни?

— Я тоже слышу воду, — голос Альдо тихим и странно певучим. — Робер?

— Да, — откликнулся Эпинэ. — Раскаты грома. Альдо, Валентин совсем плох… 

— Ну так помогите ему! — резко приказал Альдо, и Робер послушался, подошел и поднял Валентина на руки. Голова молодого герцога бессильно откинулась, он был без сознания. 

— Ему не хватает сил здесь находиться, — странным голосом сказал Альдо. — Он действительно Повелитель Волн?

— У вас есть другие кандидатуры? — оскорбительно засмеялся Алва.

Стены расступились, потолок ушел вверх, в немыслимую высь: они оказались в пещере, своды которой терялись в темноте, по стенам стекала вода, сверкали в глубине холодные синие огоньки, вспыхивая и тут же угасая, и сияли сполохи подземного огня, подсвечивая трещины в полу над раскаленной лавой. 

— Дивное местечко, судя по тому, что я ощущаю, — вежливо сказал Алва. — Господин анакс, вы готовы командовать ритуалом? 

Альдо дышал тяжело и хрипло, стоя в центре пещеры, и Дик вдруг ощутил, как высоко-высоко над ним задрожал огромный сталактит, веками взращенный этой темной водой. 

— Альдо! — он хотел закричать, но вышел лишь тихий шепот. — Отойди оттуда. Камень… отойди… 

— Вы бы слушались своего Повелителя, в камнях он разбирается как никто, — посоветовал Алва. 

Ему словно бы стало лучше, голос был спокойным и уверенным. 

— Мы потеряли Повелителя Волн? Валентин? 

— Да, — отозвался во тьме Робер. 

— Тогда оставьте его, уложите где-нибудь в безопасном месте. Ричард, здесь есть безопасное место? 

— Я могу… приказать, — сказал Дик и вдруг понял, что действительно может. 

Его беззвучный приказ был тверд — уберечь. Сохранить. Тихо ропща, камни раздвинулись и снова сошлись, образовывая укрытие. Робер отнес туда Валентина и устроил на своем плаще. 

— Очаровательно, — Алва рассмеялся. — Дрожь земли чувствую даже я. Юноша, какие силы вам подчиняются! 

— Перестаньте, — попросил Дик, пережидая спазм отчаяния, закрутивший живот. — Ведь все зря. У нас нет одного Повелителя… 

— Есть, — ответил Алва, глядя поверх него незрячими синими глазами. — Ракан может заменить любого. Альдо! 

— Рокэ, — словно во сне откликнулся сюзерен.

— Все верно, — согласился тот. — В вашу обожаемую гальтарскую старину все эории называли друг друга по именам. Альдо, вы можете заменить любого. Займите место Повелителя Волн.

— Как?.. — начал было Альдо, но Алва перебил его, командуя, словно на войне: 

— Вы теперь Повелитель Волн! Займите свое место! 

Стены и пол части пещеры заискрились лиловым. Медленно, словно преодолевая сопротивление, Альдо прошел туда и замер, повернувшись лицом к остальным. 

— Эпинэ, — все тем же злым, маршальским голосом, которому невозможно было не подчиниться, скомандовал Алва. Робер отошел туда, где сияли алые сполохи. 

— Ричард, ваша вотчина тут повсюду. Вы способны найти свое место? 

Дик закрыл глаза и пошел туда, куда его звали, не смолкая, злые страшные голоса. Когда он открыл глаза, его руки, одежда, изодранный плащ словно светились расплавленным золотом. 

—И что же, я, значит, все же Повелитель Ветра, — негромко, словно изумленно и самому себе сказал Алва. Взвились синие искры, прозвенели где-то вверху колокольчики. Алва снял и отшвырнул шляпу, стянул через голову перевязь и принялся расстегивать колет. 

— Что вы делаете, Алва? — Робер пошатнулся, но устоял. Вокруг него плясали алые огни.

— То же, что стоило бы и вам: приношу себя в жертву ради спасения этого прекраснейшего из миров. Впрочем, для вас, Эпинэ, жертва вряд ли будет так ужасна — вы ведь давно этого хотели? 

— Робер? — Альдо повернулся к нему, на лице его проступило странное понимание, смешанное с облегчением и даже радостью. — Это правда? 

— Не лучшее место для романтических объяснений, но другого выхода, насколько я помню древние законы, у нас все равно нет, — отрезал Алва. — Юноша, вы первый, чего вы ждете?

— Я? — пробормотал Дик. — Я… Почему? Что происходит? 

— Разве мы провожаем не Круг Скал? — поднял бровь Алва. — Или вы забыли свою часть? Я напомню: скалы высятся нерушимо, но вожделение приходит и к ним. Чем дольше стоят горы, тем гибельней нахлынувшая страсть. Камень вступает в брак с водой, и рождается Зверь. Его бег — это бег Смерти, его гнев — это гнев Скал, его безумие — это безумие Молний, сдержать его не дано, — звенящий голос Алвы эхом отразился от сводов. — Брак с водой, юноша. Сожалею, герцог Придд подошел бы вам больше, но ничего не поделаешь. 

— Но я не хочу, — прошептал Дик, шатаясь. Алва протянул руку — и словно бы поток воздуха подхватил и поддержал его. 

— Никто из нас здесь ничего не хочет, — сказал он непривычно мягко. — Не имеет права хотеть. Поверьте, вас мне действительно жаль… Впрочем, что если мы начнем с, как я там сказал? Безумия молний?

Робер шагнул к Альдо, тот отшатнулся. По полу пробежала волна, расплескавшись от удара о стену где-то в темноте, и в нее ударила молния, разойдясь многорукой синей паучихой. Взвился невесть откуда взявшийся в пещере ветер, загудели и задрожали каменные своды — стихии слились и затанцевали под куполом древнего, самой Кэртианой созданного храма жизни, засияли в алых и синих сполохах бесчисленные ледяные сталактиты, украшающие потолок. Ричард хотел было оглянуться на Валентина, но не смог его найти, а взгляд его сам собой потянулся туда, где Робер, уже полностью обнаженный, стоял на коленях над Альдо, прижимая к груди его руки и говоря что-то быстро, неясно и сбивчиво. Ричард услышал всхлип, увидел, как Альдо подался вперед, пряча лицо у Робера на плече, а тот отстранился, ласково погладил его по волосам, взял его заплаканное лицо в ладони и принялся целовать с такой нежностью, что у Ричарда свело сердце, зачастившее в клетке ребер. Он смотрел, смотрел и не мог оторвать взгляда ни от губ, ласкающих тонкие пальцы, ни от страстного, будоражащего поцелуя. Когда Альдо откинулся на локти и обхватил коленями бедра Робера, а тот свел лопатки и зажмурился, словно от боли, Ричард закрыл глаза руками. Ритм камней слился с вздохами и стонами, сам воздух будто стал горячее. 

— Эр Рокэ, — позвал Дик. — Я не могу… я даже смотреть на это не могу… 

— Мне, видимо, гораздо лучше, юноша? — насмешливо отозвался его эр и вновь протянул руку. — Идите сюда. Меня вы, по крайней мере, знаете.

Ричард шагнул к Алве, зажмурившись, и так же, как и Альдо мгновениями раньше, спрятал лицо у него на плече. Сильная рука погладила его по голове, спокойно и неспешно, как гладил в детстве отец, пальцы вплелись в волосы. Алва откинул его голову назад и сказал:

— Не нужно бояться, Ричард, мы перестанем быть собой очень быстро. 

От поцелуя перехватило дыхание, ледяным холодом стянуло грудь. Он хотел крикнуть и вдруг понял, что все действительно закончилось, и он больше не помнит ни откуда, ни кто он. Он — летящий камень, скала, что неподвластна ветру, как бы тот ни ярился, скала сдастся лишь воде, и то не сразу, но через долгие, долгие века: скалу можно разрушить, но нельзя подчинить; овладеть ею можно, лишь заставив перестать быть собой…

Ричард вцепился в собственные взмокшие волосы, крича и выгибаясь, и камни подхватили его ликующий крик — ветер касался его кожи везде, короткие злые поцелуи жгли грудь и живот, вода прохладной нежностью обхватывала пылающий член, — и вновь ожог по спине, россыпь углей по лопаткам, страсть молнии — и успокаивающее дуновение ветра, облегчающего боль ожогов, отгоняющее от него волну, норовящую накрыть камень с головой…

***

Стало светать. Робер поднялся, осторожно отвел волосы с лица Альдо, крепко обнимающего Ричарда, с беспокойством коснулся ран от острых камней на бедре, глянул на Алву. Тот сидел, привалившись к дальней стене. 

— Я не вижу вашего взгляда, Ро, но чувствую его. Нет, я тоже не знаю, что дальше, но наша, скажем так, страсть обязана была отворить дорогу Зверю. А лежит ли в руинах Оллария или Агарис — этого мы не узнаем, пока не выйдем отсюда. А идти мы не можем, мальчикам нужно поспать, Повелитель без сил ни на что не годен. 

Робер усмехнулся.

— Вы все так же прячете ваше неравнодушие и заботу за цинизмом, Алва? И после… этого… к вам не вернулось зрение?

— Полагаете, это было перерождение? — спросил Алва откуда-то из темноты. — Может быть и такое, не могу вам ответить. Здесь просто темно. Придд жив или его убило выплеском нашей силы? Как же, интересно, он все же умудрился избегнуть счастья быть Повелителем Волн? И Эпинэ… если не затруднит… У меня иссякли все силы. 

— Тогда помолчите, — шепнул Робер, подошел к нему и осторожно обнял, а после перевернул и уложил ничком на теплый, прогретый подземным огнем камень. — Я отдам то, что у меня осталось. 

— Все не нужно, — запротестовал Алва. 

— Молчите, — повторил Робер и склонился с поцелуем к его спине, проследил губами полоску шрама, спустился к пояснице и поцеловал ямочки — одну и вторую, а потом подсунул руки под живот и вздернул его на колени, прижимая к себе бедрами, почти привычным, неосознанным движением лаская член. Алва молчал, только по-кошачьи прогнулся в спине и прижался грудью к теплому полу. 

— Что порождают молния и ветер? — шепнул Робер, проникая в него так неторопливо и ласково, словно еще был с Альдо. 

— Бурю, — коротко ответил Алва и больше не издал ни звука.


End file.
